Love is Hard to Find
by The Girl at the Keyboard
Summary: Percy Jackson is a homeless boy that has lived on the streets his whole life. His mother just passed away and he is all alone with no one to love him. Or so he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know that I shouldn't be starting a new story, but I had to. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

3rdpersonPOV

A little boy around the age of 7 was curled up in a alley way trying to sleep. It was the middle of Decemember and it was snowing. New York's winters were harsh and unforgiving. The little boy knew that well, for he has always lived out in the streets. This little boy has gone through all kinds of crap. From his mother dieing on the streets with him to almost to dieing himself. This little boy had a heart of gold, but nobody gave him a chance to show it. They all just thought that he was some scum onthe bottom of their shoes.

Right now he was slowly dieing on the inside, from the grief and the cold. Everyone that saw that little body lieing lifeless on the ground never felt any grief for passing him and not doing anything about it. That little boy stared longingly at the kids that passed him. They had warm coats and they had partents to take care of them. He had no one.

**AN: I hope that you like it. Tell me if I should keep going.**


	2. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys and gals. Thank you so much for the reviews. I want to give you something to think about. If you can guess what big thing I got for Christmas, I will find some way to put you into my story! Please read the AN at the bottom for moree details!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a middle aged guy? Didn't think so.**

PPOV (Percy)

Today it was really cold outside and all I was only wearing torn jeans, a ripped t-shirt, and thin socks. I loved New York, but sometimes it was just to cold. Right now I was sitting beside a tree in Central Park to stay at least a little warm. People were giving me weird looks. Some were pity and distaste. I hated distaste the most. Everyone judged to quickly, they thought that I choose this life when I didn't. The pity looks also got on my nerves. Those people thought 'Oh that poor kid' and 'That is so sad that a little kid is on the street'. They never did anything about it though.

You see I'm only seven and have always lived on the streets. I used to live out here with my mom, but she left me. She died last year from the flu I think. The cold didn't help at all. It was my fault she died though. I was supposed to get money to help us, but nobody wanted to give me money. If someone did, some other homeless person would take it from me. If I had tried harder my mom would still be here.

It was starting to get dark, so I got up to leave. I didn't want the police to get me and take me to a foster home like they did to my mom when she was a teenager. She said it was horrible and that I never wanted to go to one. I believed her about never wanting to go, I always believed my mom. I started to walk to the alleyway that I always stayed in.

When I got there, there were already some teenagers there. I didn't want to get in a fight so I just kept walking. I walked for about an hour and a half till I was in the forest. I wasn't really sure how I got there, but somehow I did. It was a little warmer there than the city. Maybe because it didn't have near as much snow on the ground as the city did. I kept walking for a little while longer, trying to find a tree with a good fork in it. My mom thought me this when we stayed in the forest once. It was a good thing that I remembered that.

Once I had found a good tree, I climed up it carefully. I didn't want to fall and break something. The fork in the tree was really high, but it looked really sturdy. I wasn't afaired of hights, so I didn't mind climbing that high. I settled down into the fork and got as comferible as I could. I was getting really tired and I soon fell asleep.

**Hey guys, it's 2:14 in the morning here and I should probably should be in bed. I just wanted to get this update in and over with. **

**So the rules for the contest are that you have to be signed in to guess. The reason why is because I want to talk to about your part. You also only get to guess once. Those are the rules! So please review and guess what my present is. **

**I am also sorry for any spelling mistakes and no flamers please, if you don't like the story, don't review me about how much you hate it. **

** With love: The Girl at the Keyboard!**


	3. READ

**AN: HEY! I wanted you guys to know that the facebook page is up and running! Its under The Girl at the Keyboard. Feel free to contact me on that and give me ideas if you want! For The Winged Demigod readers, I have the first rewritten chapter almost ready to go. It will hopefully be up tonight. Love you guys!**

** ~The Girl at the Keyboard**

**P.S. I have another Fanfic account under the name The Girl Behind the Notebook**


End file.
